This invention is in the medical field. During treatment of fever, making cold compresses (cold fomentations) is frequently required. The usual method is by using a piece of cloth, gauze or towel put in cold water and put on patient's forehead or limb. This method is annoying to the patient because it wets the patient and his clothes, and also the sudden touch of the cold object also annoys the feverish patient. Another method is by using bag containing ice; also water vapour condenses on the ice bag which becomes wet. These problems can be solved by this invention which depends on usage of a rubber bladder (bag) which is cooled by passing cold air inside it. This bladder is used to make cold compresses (cold fermentations) to the patient. This method is easy and dry, and also the bladder is put on the patient's forehead or limb first and then gradually cooled so not annoying the feverish patient by sudden touch of cold object.
The cold air depending apparatus is easy to manufacture, may be not expensive, light, and if leakage occurred from the apparatus; leakage of air is less problematic than leakage of fluid or form.